The Shadow's Whisper
by gh0stheart
Summary: Jenna tries to live a normal life, but she seems to not be able to. At first she was a servant to Morganthe, then a student of magic. Trouble seems to find her no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Swiftly she traveled across the dorm room floor until she found herself in front of a large crystalline chest. She moved her slender hands over to the lock and whispered something. A purple spark jolted through the lock and caused it to break. She gripped the chest lid tightly and pulled it upward towards herself. She heard the soft sound of someone getting up. She knew she must hurry. If she didn't get what she was searching for then she would fail in her mission. She heard footsteps coming her way. Her breathing became rapid. There was no way that the person who this dorm belonged to could possibly know she was there...

The chest was now open and she grabbed the object that was tightly wrapped in cloth. Now she needed to escape. She cast a spell to camouflage herself into the blood red walls. All she needed to do was calm down. If that was even possible. She remembered her training. She envisioned a giant healthy tree surrounded by a lake and a mass green valley. She concentrated on the water especially. There was something about the smooth flow that made her calm.

She felt the energy of a wizard hit her own. It crashed like a wave hitting the rocks of a shore. She just hoped that the wizard didn't feel it too.

"Who's there?" were the the magic words spoken by the wizard. She just wanted to drop the artifact and run.

"I'm warning you, I have a staff and I'm not afraid to use it," the wizard continued to say. Her breaths became quick and erratic; her cover almost blown. There was no way she could hold her own against a wizard of all things.

The wizard moved his staff closer and closer towards her. She could tell he was using it as a tracking beacon to find her. She had to slowly move to avoid it. Soon enough she was cornered. She knew that she should remove the charm. She had been discovered. She said the counter charm underneath her breath. It showed her dark fully covered suit, raven black hair, piercing brown eyes, and short height.

"So you're the one that was trying to steal my precious amulet. I have to admit I was suspecting a bit more. You're not exactly intimidating or terrifying," the wizard told her, amused.

"Am I supposed to be intimidating?" she replied irritably.

"Oh no, but I wasn't expecting a cute little girl," the wizard told her coolly.

"Cute? Cute? That's all you have to say, of course, and I AM NOT LITTLE!" she told him, now aggravated.

"Could you please just give me back my amulet and forget about this little chat. It's late and I don't feel like having to physically take it from you," the wizard told her.

"ACHOO!" she sneezed. Next she started to shiver. She glared at him. Of course her cold had to show itself now, when it was least opportune.

"You're sick," he told her.

"So what if I am," she challenged.

"Why did you try to steal something if you're so ill?" he asked her. She sighed.

"If I didn't try I would have been killed," she told him.

"Come on, you're not going back, as much as I would love to hate you for attempting to steal something from me," he shook his head. "I just can't. As long as you don't come back to who ever forced you to steal I can help you get a life."

"You can?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes," the wizard told her. "Just as long as you swear on your magic to not to go back."

"I swear on my magic not to be a thief for Morganthe," she vowed.

"So what's your name?" he asked her once she finished her vow.

"Evangelica," she answered.

"Pretty name," he replied. "Too bad we have to change it."

"It's okay," she told him. She never really liked her name. It was always too unique for her.

"What name would you like, it can be as unique as you would like. You know what wizard names are like..."

"Yeah..."

"So what is it?" He asked

"My name will be Jenna ShadowWhisper."

"Okay. At least we have that part of that done." He told her.

"What world would you like to come from?" He asked.

Jenna thought about it. She truly did. She could come from many places, but she had to admit that Marleybone seemed the best. In Marleybone she could pretend she didn't know hardly anything about any magic. Even though it would be the truth. Her mistress didn't want her to know much. She couldn't even teleport. Every wizard could teleport. She knew that. Since she didn't want to invoke the wrath of Morganthe. A smart idea on her part as Morganthe would have tortured her more.

Morganthe was not a good mistress in Jenna's opinion. She could never make her happy, no matter what she did. She was tortured for even the simplest mistake. She had the marks of Shadow magic on her. Some of them still burned from weeks before. Jenna knew that Morganthe would have eventually killed her, and it would be a relief for her. She would no longer have to put up with her life as a servant/slave. Maybe she would have be reincarnated into something more?

"I believe that I'll come from Marleybone," she told the wizard.

"Interesting choice Jenna," he told her.

"Why is it so interesting?" she asked.

"I thought you'd of said Mooshu," he told her.

Jenna rolled her eyes of course this wizard was going to misjudge her. She wouldn't have come from Mooshu even if it killed her.

"So what is your name," she asked. She knew she could no longer call her savior, "wizard."

"Sloan WildSong," he answered.

"Oh," she told him.

"So would you tell me who Morganthe is?" he asked.

"She is the Umbra queen, master of the art of shadow," she told him.

"Shadow?" He asked. "You mean the same shadow that created the spiral?"

"Yes," she replied.

"So what does she want?" he asked.

"She wants to rule the spiral, Achoo," she half sneezed.

"You need to take care of that cold," he told her.

"You think I really don't know that?" she asked irritably.

"So you really worked for someone who wanted to take over the spiral?" he asked rhetorically.

Jenna thought about it. She really did work for the person who wanted to take over the spiral. She didn't want to, but that didn't matter. She had worked for someone that wanted to conquer every world and their magics.

"So what type of magic do you want to practice?" he asked.

"Can't I wait for a better time in the morning before then?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied.

"You may stay in my dorm room, just don't disturb my pet, Gizmo," he told her.

"Okay," she replied. "Where do you want me to sleep? I can stay on the ground if you wish..."

"No., no you may have the spare bed, my roommate died from illness" he told her.

Jenna was amazed by the kindness of this wizard. She never was treated nicely. The most kindness she was given from Morganthe was the occasional bit of food.

"Don't look so surprised, I need a new roommate, before they plague me to get another one," he told her.

"No one has ever done something so nice for me," she told him.

"Well then," he told her. "Now is a good time for that to change."

"You don't have to," she told him.

"Yes I do. Now let me please heal you. You cannot go wizarding school sick," he told her.

She sighed and prepared herself for whatever he was going to do to her. When he came closer he gave him his amulet back. She had no use for it now that she was no longer Morganthe's servant. He put it back into the chest and locked it. He came back to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He whispered something and a green light emerged from the darkness and surrounded her. She could now see the wizard in front of her. He had medium length black hair, medium skin and deep ember brown eyes that seemed to flicker like a flame. He was wearing tan robes, unlike her ninja-pig like outfit she was currently wearing.

When the green light faded she felt better then she had in years. The continuous pain of the shadow magic was gone and she also was no longer shivering.

"Thank you," she told him. He removed his hands and guided her to the spare bed. She situated herself under the blankets and fell asleep. Not caring that on the other side of the room Sloan laid. Because for once in her life she was getting the warmth she desired so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Light strewn across the dorm room from the large window near the back of the dorm. Sloan groaned and woke up. Today was another day of the continuous grind that they called "school." He sighed when he thought about what had happened earlier that morning. Why couldn't he just have let her suffer on her own? Bartleby knows how long she had to. He remembered the spell he had to cast just to heal her. He sighed again and got up. Today was going to be a long day, he could tell already.

He glanced over at Jenna's sleeping form. For the first time since he had known her, she was relaxed and free from worry. Sleep did well for her. He turned back and went towards his dresser. He grabbed a random red robe and spelled it on. He did the same for shoes and a hat. Why should he have to waste time tugging them on and off?

He looked up at the ceiling of his dorm, and, once again, sighed. He was going to have to wake her up. He didn't particularly want to. He had to if he wanted to be stop being pestered for a roommate. He never got the reason why he needed one, but rules were rules, he couldn't be a lone wolf any longer. He remembered his last roommate and inwardly shuddered. He didn't particularly like her. He was almost glad she died, and it took a lot for him to say something like that. He could tell that Jenna wasn't going to be like her.

Before he could say anything to Jenna to wake her up. Jenna's eyes burst open. Something seemed to have panicked her. The next words were a surprise to Sloan.

"Please don't hurt me?" she had told him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he replied, in shock. Why would she think that he was going to hurt her? If he was then he would have earlier that day when she attempted to steal his precious amulet.

"Your not?" she asked.

"No, I'm not," he stated.

He watched Jenna get up out of the bed. She seemed nervous and timid, almost like a mouse that was being watched by a predator. Sloan moved towards his nightstand and grabbed a robe. He was going to give it to her. She needed something else to wear other than the ninja pig like outfit.

He moved towards her and gave her the robe. It was a simple black robe that matched her outfit she was wearing. She spelled it on. Along with the boots she was wearing earlier that morning. It was something it looked like she knew how to do. Sloan wasn't sure how. It looked like her mistress had taught her something after all.

He saw her take off the hood she was wearing, showing her dark hair.

"Let's go to the headmaster's office," Sloan told her. "Have you made up your mind on what magic you want to practice?"

He waited a few seconds until she replied.

"I think I'll study Life magic."

He couldn't say that he wasn't surprised. Then again, everything about her surprised him. He kind of liked the surprises she brought, even though he wasn't going to admit it.

"Okay," he told her.

He moved towards the mahogany door and opened it. He gestured her to follow him. Soon enough they were out of the dormitory and the green grass greeted them, not literally of course. The rays of light fluttered to the ground. Shining ever so brightly almost blinding Sloan and Jenna.

The trees were ever so full of life. It seemed to bounce off of them. Some of them had faces and some of them didn't. Sloan couldn't help but notice that Jenna was absolutely amazed. That was when he noticed that she was staring at the great tree Bartleby. The tree was large; its branches covering everything in sight to a great white wall that had green moss growing off of it.

Sloan smiled.

"Come on, it gets better from here," he told her.

They moved through the path that led to the schools themselves. Students were coming into their classes. They moved through a gate leading to the common area.

The commons had a giant lake in the center of it, full of crystal blue water. Trees were surrounding the lake, next to a golden brick path. The duo walked on the path to the gate leading up to the headmaster's tower. The tower was large and white.

There was a door ahead of them. It was the only obstacle in their path. Sloan knocked on it and waited a couple minutes for the words of, "come in," by the headmaster's pet Gamma. Gamma was sitting on his perch, wearing his usual graduation type outfit. The owl waited patiently for them to come inside. The headmaster didn't hear the knock and Jenna, was as always, skittish. Once inside, Sloan and Jenna were greeted by the headmaster.

Sloan cleared his throat.

"Headmaster Ambrose, Jenna would like to join this fine institution as a student," Sloan then told the headmaster.

"Is this true young lady," the headmaster told Jenna.

"Yes," she answered.

"What magic do you wish to practice?" the headmaster asked.

"Life," she replied.

The headmaster chuckled. "Just sign these papers and you'll start school today, oh I almost forgot," he told her while handing her papers. "Here is your skedule."

Jenna signed the papers after reading them over Sloan wasn't sure how many times.

The headmaster then turned to Sloan.

"Do you want this girl to be your roommate?" he asked.

"Yes," Sloan answered.

"Just sign this," the headmaster told him.

Sloan did as the headmaster said. It was the smartest move he could make, it was this or a person that he didn't know slightly and no amulet. He had to live up to his bargain. He turned his documents in. Jenna turned hers in after he did.

"Good, now hurry off to your classes," the headmaster told them.

They exited the headmaster's office.

"So what's your first class?" Sloan asked Jenna.

"How to talk to animals101," she answered, looking at her skedule.

"Mine's how to control fire advanced," he told her. "Good luck."

"Thanks," she replied as they walked to the gate leading to the school and took their way to their classes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Jenna was already tired of her class. How hard was it to talk to animals anyway? Not that she didn't mind an easy class. She wasn't stupid.

She pushed a couple strands of hair behind her ear and watched the teacher's demonstration with a piggle. She just wanted to roll her eyes when it was finally their turn. She had yet to choose her guardian. So she had to wait to the end of class to be able to do something. Guardians were animals that choose their owner, sort of like a pet but not really. They were like their name states, guardians. They help protect wizards. Not every type of wizard can connect with their guardian, in fact, that is a skill only known by theurgists, but every wizard has one.

The class droned on. The teacher critiquing the students speaking skills. Some were too loud, soft or high. She paid attention to each of the teacher's critiques, wondering what her guardian was going to be. It could be something as mighty as a dragon or as lowly as a mouse. Sometimes guardians were something different altogether. After all, no one knew what their creature was. Hell, she wasn't sure what Sloan's was, other than the name of Gizmo.

She waited patiently for the class to end. And when it did end the teacher called her over.

"It's time for you to find your guardian," the teacher had told her.

Jenna came over to where the teacher was. She watched the teachers feminine bovine face nervously. She wanted to know what her guardian was, after all, it was something that Morganthe neglected from her. She watched the teacher start brewing a potion from the large cauldron. She didn't know what the ingredients were that were thrown into the cauldron, but she could see the colors change. The teacher was humming an old tune that she didn't recognize.

"Can I have a drop of your blood?" the teacher asked.

Jenna brought out her hand for the teacher to see and harvest the blood. Blood was the most important ingredient in the potion. It was what decided what the guardian was.

A few minutes later a figure started to appear in the in the cauldron. It slowly rose to the surface and emerged from the black liquid. The liquid dripped off it to reveal a puppet-like creature that wore a starry wizard-like cap. The teacher let out a small gasp.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing's wrong, now stay here while I go get the headmaster," the teacher told her while moving towards the life classroom door and eventually exited into the great greenery of Ravenwood. Jenna was wondering what was wrong with her guardian. Was it so wrong to have a golem as a guardian? They were extremely loyal and easy to please. They were also extremely rare. She couldn't remember much more about golems. Morganthe didn't promote learning past reading and writing. And she was lucky for that. Most servants didn't even get that privilege.

Her guardian stepped out of the cauldron and fell to the ground. It got itself up and seemed to brush itself off with its wooden hands. Jenna watched it amazed. What was this creature's name? She was about to ask when the door to the life classroom burst open to show the headmaster and her teacher. The golem seemed to glare at them, even though it had no eyes. The teacher and headmaster seemed to take no heed of this. That was when they heard a growl coming from the golem.

"Calm down," Jenna told the little golem. The golem stopped its growl, but it continued its glare. It obliviously didn't like the teacher or the headmaster.

"Jenna, you must be powerful to be able for your guardian to be a golem," the headmaster told Jenna, she was surprised by this. She never thought that she could possibly be a powerful wizard. She always thought she was weak.

"I don't think I am powerful," she told the headmaster.

"Nonsense young wizard, now I have a job for you," the headmaster told her. She was now curious, and the golems glare deepened. It was almost as if the creature already knew what the job was.

"What job?" Jenna asked.

"I need someone to help Baldur Goldpaws start a trade between Wizard City and Grizzleheim," the headmaster told her.

"I will do it, sir," she told the headmaster.

Her teacher smiled.

"Before we do that I need to teach you new spells," the teacher told her. Now the golem was giving its best eyeless death glare, which was admittedly terrifying. Or at least it was was to Jenna. "I know that you don't have a spell deck, yet." The teacher brought something out of her green dress pockets. I was a small slightly used deck. The teacher then handed it to Jenna, who smiled. She had never been given anything before, even something as small as a deck.

The headmaster exited the classroom quickly. Something that Jenna didn't think he'd be able to because of his age.

"The first spell I'm going to teach you is called 'Imp,'" the teacher told her. "It costs one part of your mana." Jenna nodded, showing her understanding. Mana was the energy that made spells work. If someone ran out of mana then they are defenseless when it comes to magical duels. To get more mana she would have to heighten her magical level. A magic level was earned by doing good deeds and using magic regularly. She was the magic level of five.

The teacher handed her a card. Cards went into decks, like the one she was given.

"Hold the card up and use your wand to copy the life symbol, oh you don't have a wand yet. Let's go and make one before you start casting your spell," the teacher told her. "Follow me outside."

Jenna followed the teacher through the classroom door. Surprisingly so did the golem. It was obliviously determined to follow her wherever Jenna went, even if it was a safe thing like creating a wand.

Outside the life classroom the to left side of the building a tree stood with bright pink blossoms and dark bark. The tree had a friendly face and an equally friendly temperament as Jenna would soon find out.

"Blossom can I borrow a branch for a young wizard's wand?" the teacher asked the tree.

"Of course Ms. Wu," the tree replied. Suddenly a perfectly shaped branch fell down from off the tree. Jenna was trying to figure out how the tree was talking, because as far as she knew trees didn't talk, that she didn't notice the teacher pick up the wand wood.

"Come on," the teacher told her snapping her out of her thoughts. She followed the teacher back into the life classroom. The golem moved right beside her. It was amazing something that only made it to her thigh could move as fast as she could.

Once inside the life classroom, the three went over to the teacher's desk. The teacher opened up a drawer that was filled to brim with many jade stones. Some stones were larger than others, just like some were lighter and darker green.

"Pick one," the teacher instructed. Jenna's hand levitated above every gem that was in sight until she found herself above a light colored jade piece. She picked it up and it felt right to her.

"I choose this one," she told the teacher.

"You are very peculiar Ms. Shadowwhisper," the teacher told her as she handed the jade stone over. The teacher took it, and somehow, put it inside the wand wood. She then spoke a special chant to bind the wood and the gem core together. Jenna was then handed the wand.

"Now let's try to cast the 'Imp' spell."

Jenna brought out the card from the card deck and held it in the air, spoke the words on the back of the card and made the life symbol. An imp appeared before her eyes and played its merry tune. Jenna grinned she had never cast a spell from a card before. There were two different types of spells, the ones someone cast by cards and the ones someone doesn't. She was used to the ones that didn't require her to have cards. Morganthe would have rather killed her than give her a card.

"Good job, Jenna," the teacher praised. "Most students don't get it until their tenth time."

Jenna blushed. She wasn't used to having any praise.

"Thank you," she told the teacher.

"The next spell you're going to learn is 'leprechaun,'" the teacher told her. "It is the spell for your magic level."

The teacher then handed her a spell card. "Now cast the spell at me," the teacher instructed.

Jenna did as she was told, and miraculously, it worked and took some health off of the teacher.

The teacher did not hide her amazement. It wasn't often when a student could get something the first time around. She was starting to wonder if Jenna was one of the two students of the prophecy. It was highly possible, but as possible as it was it was equally as impossible. She wasn't going to tell the headmaster unless she was sure.

"Good job," the teacher told her. "You may leave as you wish."

Jenna grinned as she and her golem left the classroom. She had done something right after all. She happily walked to the dorm where Sloan was waiting.


End file.
